Hit the Road
by SupButterCup
Summary: Zander and Stevie go on a road trip. Who knows how three to four hours will change their relationship?
1. Hit the Road

**A DISCLAIMER IMPORTANT: Beware that this story comes from within the chasms of crap that I call writing. And not only is it just crap it's crap that I'm making up as I go along.**

**I am starting with nothing so hopefully it doesn't turn out like complete dirt. I just love this pairing and wanted to write something but I have NO inspiration.**

We got a gig. A real gig. Gravity 5 finally got a chance to play for an audience that didn't know they were bullied by The Perfs, didn't see them for their odd quirks but for their talent. Everyone was thrilled. Even me, I was so happy that we could finally show the world what Gravity 5 has got. But of course, I have to be at home, while my family goes with my brother to a sports thing, and make sure the cable guy comes over and fixes the loose wires.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't change my parent's minds! I already bargained with them to let me stay home instead of go with my brother to _another_ tournament," I saw the looks of disappointment on four of their faces. Then Kasey's head snapped up and she got that evil gleam in her eye that meant she had an oh-so brilliant idea.

"I can drive!" Kasey proclaimed with her eyes flickering back and forth between all of us.

"And I can play bass, thanks for the help Kay, but you're not being a help." I said patting her on the shoulder.

"Zander can drive, too!" She squealed, thinking I'd make the immediate the connection. "I can drive Tweedledee and Tweedledum over to the hotel, which is only a few hours away, and Zander can drive you tomorrow!" She said clapping her hands.

"Why can't you drive me?" I whined, I mean… I didn't mind Zander, but I would rather be in the car with my best friend for three hours than Zander.

"I would but I have to meet with the guy who got us the job upon arriving to the hotel to talk about the gig."

"Why you?" Nelson asked putting on his 'I'm super offended' attitude and flipped his hair dramatically. "Why not any of us?"

"Because I booked the gig!" Kasey retorted. "And he wanted to talk about posters and advertizing which I probably have the best taste for. You guys will help me with the final decisions." She said smiling.

"I'm fine with it if you are." Zander offered, I responded with a single nod. Kasey called us in for a group hug and even though it was supposed to be a group effort, Zander and I held eye contact the whole time.

After the hug ended, we practiced for a long time. At around 1pm Zander and I said our goodbyes to Kevin, Nelson, and Kasey. When she realized that she was about to spend three hours with both of them her face was priceless. As the car drove away I laughed knowing they would get into some crazy shenanigan. I wouldn't be surprised if I never saw that car again or they all got to the hotel covered in mud.

"Wanna go to my place we could watch a movie or something?" I suggested, "We could order pizzzaaaaaa." I said poking his tummy and smiling.

"Sure, better than being home alone" He said putting his arms up like he was surrendering. He grabbed his keys and as we were walking out, he put his arm around me for a second but immediately flinched back, "Sorry force of habit."

I punched him lightly in the arm, accidentally starting a little slap fight all the way to the car. This was the first time that Zander and I _really_ had some time together. Sure, we had been alone and talked but never actually have we hung out. The other times it was because we were left alone or ran into each other, this was different.

We ordered pizza when we got to my place and watched a few movies. The cable guy came around three.

We stayed up late watching all types of movies from my huge collection of DVD's. My mom always liked to buy the movies at drug stores. They were popular but not _that _popular and only price ofr about ten bucks. Next thing I know my head is resting on Zander's lap, it's daylight, and the DVD menu for the movie Wayne's World is playing on a loop. I sat up and violently shook the sleeping teenager awake.

Zander jolted awake and our head clonked together. We both leaned forward clutching our foreheads. I blushed when I realized how close my face was to his.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I feel asleep at your place. And I also apologize for smashing your head," Zander said smiling when he noticed I was rubbing my face on the point of contact. He gently touched the bump on my head and left me speechless.

"No, it's totally okay. I'll go get some ice." Getting up I tripped over the empty pizza box and landed on pillow. We both started laughing hysterically. I turned over onto my back just put my hands over my face and shamefully laughed. "At least it didn't happen on the way back."

"Come here," Zander got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up back onto my feet. Except he used a bit too much force and made me trip forward knocking both of us down onto the couch. "You're a mess!" He laughed and I buried my face into his chest to hide my blushing.

"My foot fell asleep!" I defended, blowing a piece of hair out of my face. MY HAIR! It must look awful! I tried to casually pull it back without looking like a maniac who cares about what they look like. "What time is it?" I asked looking around for a device that could tell me what time it was.

"It's almost 7:30." He said looking at his phone. "Kasey texted both of us that we should leave in a half hour about thirty minutes ago."

"I guess that doesn't give us time to shower." I said twirling a piece of my greasy hair. "Text her and say we'll be running late. Do you need anything at your place?" I said getting up and walking over to the table where my phone was.

"No, I thought I was going last night so all my stuff is in the car. I can change while you shower if you want?"

"You shower while I get my things together, then I'll shower and you can pack up the car." I suggested. I have always been good at making game plans.

"I'll go get my stuff."

After Zander and I had both cleaned ourselves, we hit the road.

**I didn't plan on making this a two shot but I guess that is just how it turned out… Like I said, no idea where I was going with this. **

**So please review, I actually really want to hear what you have to say about them. It's a little OOC but they are rarely alone together and maybe this is how they act. **


	2. Taco Bell and Mouthwash

**I can't thank you guys enough! 11 reviews in less than 24 hours means so much to me! Don't forget to **_**review**_** this one even if you reviewed the last chapter! **

Zander and I have been in the car for about fifteen minutes and it's been quiet. I turn on the radio and Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen was on. We started laughing because at the beginning of the movie 'Wayne's World' all the characters were jamming out to this song, so Zander and I decided to copy them.

We sang along at the top of our lungs, "Mamaaaaaaaaa ooooooooooooooohhhh DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY if I'm not back again this time tommorrrowoowwoowwowow!" we laughed and took turns singing lines.

"Goodbye everybody, I've got to go!" I yelled

"Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth!" Zander continue. We continued to rock out and lost our breath so we decided to lip synch. For the next six minutes we surprised ourselves by knowing all the lyrics to the song.

At the end of the song we were out of breath and still laughing. We came to a stop light and I switched the station. It was 'A thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. Another funny song because we watched the movie 'White Chicks' where they jam out to _this_ song. I knew all the lyrics but Zander didn't really know much of the song other than the chorus. So I dramatically serenaded him.

"Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…. TONIGHT" We sang the chorus "lovingly" looking into each other's eyes. Music was really the foundation of our relationship. I would be so lost without Gravity 5, what about Zander? He was the new kid, without the band, he could have joined any group. For all we know he'd be dating Molly if it weren't for us!

"Hey, there's a Taco Bell! Can we get some?" I asked pointing at the fast "food" restaurant. Zander looked skeptical, so I pouted like a puppy.

"Uhhhhh fine! I'm not ordering anything though, that place is disgusting!" He said looking kinda disgusted.

I ordered some kind of burrito; I forget what it was called. "OH GOD this is delicious, you have to try it!" I said carefully holding the burrito to his face so no food would fall out.

"Ew, no. You can eat your filth but try not to get it on the seats, they're leather." He said pushing the food away.

About thirty minutes later I felt my stomach twist. "Zander, you were right!" I say with a groggy voice.

"What?" He said looking concerned.

"Just… Pull over…" My whole body felt hot and I rolled down the window to cool down. Zander pulled over and even though the car hadn't come to a complete stop I hopped out and puked in a bush. He got out and helped me back to the car.

"Stevie, are you ok?" He asked rubbing my leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I can't really hold Taco Bell down." I said letting out a single laugh and continued to fan myself.

"Good. So since you are ok now I just wanted to tell you 'I told you so'" He paused to dig around in the glove compartment and handed me a stick of gum, "It's super minty, I'll stop at the next rest-stop and you can get some mouthwash."

"Hey!" I said slapping him, that mint really gave me a jolt. God my sinuses are really feeling this mint.

"What? Do you want your barf to eat away at your teeth? I wouldn't!" He said playfully. I punched him in the arm not-so-playfully.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "You're picking the next food place."

"No fast food!" He wagged his finger at me.

"Fine," I said then he turned into a rest stop.

Rest stops are really weird because they really cram a lot of food into a small area so people can feed any craving they have on their long journeys. I grabbed some mouthwash and Zander set out for some food. I rinsed my mouth a few times and then watered it down so that my mouth didn't burn and I didn't have to wait a half hour before I ate again. I just puked, my stomach is now empty making me hungry. I spotted Zander with a mountain of food and helped him carry it to the register.

"Breath check." He commanded and I breathed onto his face. "Minty." He said winking at me and I smiled.

"That was the goal." I said and carried a few bags to the car. We strapped ourselves in and hit the road again.

**I thought that was a good place to end since both chapters ended with "hit the road" so yeah. I'm actually really confident in this story now and it's going to be a multi chap. I WILL NOT abandon this because I have it planned out in my mind so I hope to finish this within the next few chapters and I won't drag it into the pit that I usually do with my multichaps. So REVIEW even if you reviewed before! I love you guys so much and it really gives me confidence in my writing when I'm getting over ten reviews a chapter so keep it up if you want me to update again soon!**


	3. Twirls and Trials

**I'm watching Mean Girls and it's 6:30 am so I hope you like this. **

"Hey now, you're a rock star!" He sang the line.

"Get show on! GET PAID!"

"All that glitters is goooooold only shooting stars break the moooooooooooolllllld" We sang together. A lot of this trip involves music, I think it's because our 'relationship' is based upon music.

"I'm hungry, give me a cheese doodle." Zander commanded, and opened his mouth that asked me to feed him a cheese curl.

"Why can't you feed yourself?" I asked eating a few cheese doodles.

"Driving duh! Stevie come on, don't act stupid," He opened his mouth again so I just threw a few cheese puffs at his face. He didn't catch any.

"HA! Sucks!" I rubbed it in and ate more cheetoes. He pulled over all the sudden and got out of the car. He opened my door and I started laughing as he tried to unbuckle me. I heard a click, he was tickling me and carried me out.

"Gimmie a cheese curls!" Zander yelled shaking and carrying me. "Gimmie the puffy cheese things!"

"NO!" I yelled back getting kinda dizzy. "Put me down!"

"Not until I get the cheese puffs!" Now Zander was just spinning around in circles. I was able to shift my position so that my knees slightly gripped onto his side to prop me up.

"Stop twirling me!" I say and he just stopped spinning, which made me jolt but Zander caught me bridal style. "Thank you!" I huffed smoothing my hair, wow he is strong. "Can you put me down?" I asked snapping him out of some 'trance.'

"Oh, uhh-uhh yeah, sorry." He said shaking his head then gave me a weak smile.

"Put me down then, Zander." I said looking at the ground. He gently put me back on my feet, yet he kept his arm around my shoulder.

"Forgive me for this?" He said with a subtle shake in the tone of his voice.

"For wha-?" I ask but I am caught off guard by his lips on mine. He froze me. I am frozen. My whole body went into shock mode and heated up. I was so confused until he deepened the kiss and I felt like I was in the right place.

I have no idea how long we were kissing until it turned into a heated make-out session. My hands were resting on his pecs. One arm of his was wrapped around my waist and is other hand was on the back of my neck.

Zander all of the sudden really _realized _we had just had our tongues in each others' mouths for at least a few minutes. He released me from his tight grip and jumped back about five feet.

"I'm so sorry let's just go back in the car."

"Zander..." I said at a normal volume.

"Can we just forget this?" He continued not listening.

"Zander!" I said a bit louder than before.

"Stevie, can we just move away from this? I apologize really!" Zander was redder than a tomato. He looked sweaty and nervous. Did I make him nervous in a lovey dovey way?

"ZANDER!" I yelled. He finally turned around and looked at me with big eyes. "Zander, if I wanted you to stop I would've said so." My legs started to numb and I was afraid I would collapse right there.

"Soo…" He said in questioning manner coming back towards me with a bit more of that 'Zander' confidence he usually claims to have. "Does this meaaannnn?"

"No."

"Oh."

"No, not 'oh.' More like 'oh!'"

"Wait, what?"

"We. Are . Not. Dating." I spelled out for him taking one step forward.

"O. K." He said mocking me and taking one step closer to me.

"But…" I said grinning.

"But?" He questioned me.

"We can give _us_ a try." I said tilting my head to the side.

"How are we going to do that?" He whispered now, our faces were only inches apart.

"Secrecy." I whispered moving in for another kiss. I wanted the build up for this kiss to be great so I took it really _really_ slow. Then the phone rang.

"It's Kasey." He said banging his head down. "Hey K" He answered wrapping his arm around me and walking towards the car. "I-I," Zander tried to get in, Kasey was obviously yelling at him I could hear her voice but not what she was saying but it sounded angry.

"Tell her I say 'hi'" I told my 'BF.' I guess friends-with-benefits would better fit our situation.

"Kasey I know!"' He yelled unlocking the car. "We had some… Hold ups." He said not knowing what to tell her exactly. "Stevie got carsick!" Oh he is gonna use that one, great that makes me look good. What a turn on… NOT. I grabbed the phone.

"I'm fine, we'll be there really soon but you're holding us up! Bye I love you!" I hung up before she could protest. "Where were we?" I asked trying to be a little kinky.

"I think I need some catching up." He said teasing me just as much. We laughed and kissed, not as passionately as last time.

"Let's hit the road." I said after we broke apart. I turned on the radio and a romantic song I didn't know the name of came on. Zander and I glanced at each other giddily throughout the whole song.

**REVIEW love ya! A chapter a day, I don't think I've ever successfully done that before. I'm really motivated for this. I think it's because I love all my readers so much and you guys are really awesome! My email is screwed up so I can't see if you subscribed/favorited this story so review if you want to show appreciation because that's the only way I can actually know how many people have read the story. Although I do appreciate the favorites reviewing really helps. I'm sorry I'm begging. LOL **


	4. 2x the benefits and Jojo

**This may or may not be the last chapter but it takes me a whole day to write a chapter. I just come back to it throughout the day instead of getting it done in one sitting which is why I usually post at the end of the day. I hope you like it!**

Zander and I were about fifteen minutes away from the hotel. We had drifted into an awkward silence, even with music. I like Zander. I have never told myself that before. It was a feeling I ignored as much as I could, but the occasional blush appeared.

"So what are we?" He asked it seemed forward but chances are he has been trying to say it for the last ten minutes.

"What do you want to be?" I asked, because I wasn't sure of the answer myself. I don't want to date but I want to be exclusive.

"I don't know, what do you want to be?" He said, he sounded… Stressed out?

"I don't know!" I moaned. "Is it bad that I think we should start out slow?"

"What's your definition of slow?"

"I think we shouldn't jump into a relationship, start of like friends with benefits, with benefits." My explanation made more sense in my mind.

"You lost me." He said turning the radio off and looking at me. He can't really look at me for long because he has to drive at the same time.

"Friends with benefits are just two friends that 'satisfy' each other's needs, no feelings involved." I said putting air quotes around satisfy. "But friends with benefits, with benefits are friends that satisfy the needs but if it turns into more that's okay. If it doesn't that's okay too."

"I think I get what you're saying," He said nodding and smiling, "any other rules?"

"Don't tell anyone!" I said pointing my index finger at him.

"What if I want to show you off?" He pouted like a five year old.

"Well… You can show me off if it becomes something more." I said not knowing what to say, I've never been 'shown off' before. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text Kasey sent me. "Kasey says that they're at a restaurant."

"What's it called?" He asked peering over my shoulder trying to get a glimpse of the text.

"I don't know, but she gave me an address." I told him the location of the eatery it turned out to be really close by to where we were. We parked at the restaurant in a lot. I was about to get out but he locked the car. I looked at him with a confused face. He just kissed me, he must've really wanted it because the way his body was positioned didn't look comfy. I kissed back and we both pulled away after a little while.

"I just wanted to kiss you before lunch." He said smiling. He unlocked the car and we got out, I wanted to hold his hand but the chances of us being caught were high so I didn't. When we got in Nelson waved us over to their booth.

"Hey guys! What took so long?" Kevin asked and Kasey gave us a 'look.'

"Well I got carsick and there was traffic." I said stuttering a little.

"And the lines at the rest stop were crazy." Zander added. We sat down at the booth next to each other. We were looking at the menu and Zander put his hand on my knee. It was under the table so no one saw. The booth was also tight so we could sit really close to each other without anyone getting suspicious.

"So how was the trip? Other than the carsickness, traffic, and long lines?" Kasey asked, she sat across from me and next to Kevin who sat next to Zander. Nelson sat on my other side.

"Good." We said simultaneously. Kasey raised an eyebrow.

"We listened to music and it was good." I clarified. "How was your ride?"

"Weeelllllll" Kevin and Nelson started

"No I changed my mind I don't want to me mentally scarred." I told them, right then the waitress came over. She was really… Ummm… Hot. I looked at her face and realized she was eyeing Zander. I looked at Kasey, I could tell she saw the flirt in her eyes.

"I'm Jojo," She had a high flirty voice and she was batting her eyelashes at him, "I'll be your server this evening." God this girl pissed me off! It's only like 1:30, that's afternoon not evening. The thing that surprised everyone at the table is not that a girl was flirting with Zander, but that Zander didn't flirt back. He didn't even look up from his menu. We ordered our drinks and Jojo looked disappointed at the fact that Zander was more interested in the laminated paper in front of him than her boobs.

"Dude what was that?" Kevin asked hitting his shoulder when the waitress was out of earshot. "She was totally hitting on you!"

"Zander are you sure Stevie was the one who got sick?" Nelson asked giving him what I call 'The Nelson Face.'

"She's just a girl." He said looking at the specials menu in the middle of the table. Everyone simultaneously gasped.

"Zander's got a crush on someone!" Kasey slammed her hand down and yelled. She knocked everyone's utensils off the table. Nelson crawled down to get them. He banged his head on the table and yelped.

"I'm cool," He said flipping his hair. "Zander what's-" He said pointing to his hand on my thigh, Zander must've moved his hand up gradually. I kicked him in the side "What's up with the waitress? Why don't you like her?" He said knowing why I kicked him.

"I just… I mean…" He stuttered looking around. "Is it a crime to not like a flirty bottle blonde?" He yelled making all of us put our arms in surrender.

After we ate and that Jojo realized she had no chance, we were getting ready to go. Everyone walked out to the parking lot and as it turns out they were parked at the complete opposite end of the lot and I left my things in his car so I _had _to go with Zander. We started to walk to the car and about halfway there Nelson ran up to us.

"What is going on between you two?"

**I ended on a cliffhanger this time MWAH HA ha. I probably won't update for a few days because I have school but I'll try to update as soon as possible because I can't wait to write the rest and I have a great idea. **_**Review pretty please darlin'?**_


	5. Hey Juliet

**Blah**

"What's going on between you two?" Nelson asked. My mouth dried up and my palms became very sweaty.

"We are seeing each other." Zander said bluntly. Didn't even try to hide it, it's been just over an hour, and we already blew it.

"So you're dating?"

"No!" We both answered at the same time.

"Then what are you?"

"We are friends with benefits with benefits." I said.

"Friends with benefits with benefits?" Nelson asked giving me what I like to call 'The Nelson Face.'

"Yes, friends with benefits with benefits," I clarify, "it's like friends with benefits but emotions are still in play. We are gonna see where this goes."

"I can't believe this." Nelson muttered to himself. "Are you guy's exclusive?"

"Yeah…" Zander hesitantly said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because from what I know and from what you have explained to me, you are in a relationship!" Nelson huffed and pointed at us.

"Can you just keep it a secret? You figured it out and we just made it 'official' right before lunch!" I scolded, why does everything in my life just happen too quickly?

"Fine, but you have to tell them eventually! And even if it doesn't work out and you go back to normal you still have to tell them." Nelson said seriously, he was normally the goofy, shy nerd. This was the first time he was standing up to us.

"Ok, fine." I said giving up.

"Whatever just let us tell them when we want to." Zander told Nelson making sure there were no loopholes in our agreement. We got in the car and strapped ourselves in then Zander asked, "Dude why couldn't you wait 'til we got to the hotel? Now, Stevie and I can't make out!"

"A mental image I didn't want!" Nelson, disgusted, said.

"We can still make out, if you're ok with an audience?" I suggested winking at Zander. I was only half joking. He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"CANNOT UNSEE!" Nelson yelled and rubbed his eyes as if he got something in them.

"Shut up Nelson!" Zander said. _Oooh good one._

"Ooooooh, good one!" Nelson said what I was thinking with the perfect amount of sarcasm.

Gravity 5 performed at six. We were amazing; we even did a few encore songs. Afterwards, we went back to the restaurant we did before. It was really nice outside so I suggested eating outside. That slut Jojo was our waitress again.

"Hey guys look a jukebox!" Nelson exclaimed, "Kasey can I have some quarters pleeeaaaseee?" He asked like a little five year old asking his mommy.

"Fine here, but don't pick anything with no-no words." Kasey directed. Nelson jumped up from his seat and looked intensely at the song options. The song 'Hey Juliet' came on very loudly. Usually they play the jukebox songs a bit louder.

"I love this song!" Kasey said starting to sing along and we all joined in. We stood up on the seats and sang along to the lyrics.

"Hey I've been watching you," Zander sang, "Every little thing you do. Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class makes my heart beat fast." Kevin and Nelson sang back up. "Cause I know you really want me. (yeah) I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah) So why you trying to do without me. (yeah) When you got me, where you want me." Zander 'sang' to me while Kevin and Nelson 'sang' to Kasey. She knew they were kidding but I knew Zander meant what he sang.

We got to the chorus and all of us sang_. __Hey Juliet I think you're fine.__You really blow my mind. Maybe someday you and me can run away .I just want you to know,__I wanna be your Romeo .Hey Juliet Hey Juliet_ Everyone was dancing and clapping along to the song. We did that until the slower part came. Nelson stopped singing then elbowed Kevin to tell him to stop, Kasey stopped when she realized they weren't singing. Zander was the only one singing now.

He took a step towards me. I took a step towards him. He put his arms on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me. I kissed back. I forgot about Kasey, Nelson, Kevin, and Jojo. I pictured myself sticking my tongue at that flirty waitress and in reality stuck my tongue in Zander's mouth. The song ended and we realized we had just made out in front of an entire restaurant, our best friends who didn't know we were an item while we were all standing on a table. I didn't want to look at Kasey's reaction.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Kasey screamed with her mouth opened. Kevin and Nelson's jaws were dropped too, Nelson's because he didn't think we'd make out.

"What really happened in that car ride of yours?" Kevin asked skeptically.

"Everything that we told you did happen, and we made out." I admitted.

"Why?" Kasey asked, I'm sure she didn't mean to sound dismayed but that's how it sounded.

"Well… Umm… You see…" Zander couldn't find the words he was looking for.

"Zander started it." I blurted out, he gave me a look, and I just shrugged.

"Stevie, you're coming with me!" Kasey commanded, grabbed my arm pulling me away from Zander. I waved goodbye and started mentally prepare myself for a beating from my best friend. This was going to be a long night…

**Almost done. One more chapter (most likely, but if you look at the AN in chapter 1 I called this story a two-shot). Review! Your feedback keeps me going. **


	6. Squeals

Kasey dragged me by the arm to our hotel room. She opened the door and I sat down on the bed. She faced me and I thought she was going to be mad. However, I was wrong.

"!" She squealed so high it would make a puppy go to the bathroom, "Oh my god, !" Now Kasey was jumping up and down and grabbed my hands thinking I'd join her in the squealing.

"You're not mad?" I asked genuinely surprised.

"Stevie, you are my best friend, why would I be mad?" She asked confused, I was not really girly so I didn't know what to expect. Kasey is quite unpredictable in my eyes but is apparently an easy read for most girls. "Zander kissed you! Now spill!" Before I thought, she was mad but now I realized that she was just gossipy. I still need to get used to the whole 'girl' thing.

"How do I do this?" I asked not knowing where to start.

"Just tell me how it started."

"Well I guess I always had a teeny tiny crush on him."

"OMG SERIOUSLY?" Kasey was smiling so wide I thought her face would rip in half.

"Yes… Seriously! We were flirting practically the whole car ride." I admitted, god what am I getting myself into?

"Give me some specific examples of this flirting you speak of."

I began to tell Kasey all about the trip. I didn't forget to mention the falling asleep on Zander's chest and how my legs fell asleep. Her favorite story was of course the cheese curls fiasco that ended in a make out session. My personal favorite is the Taco Bell incident, we really bonded over that.

"I think I've told you everything," I said getting up and smoothing my jeans, "Can I go talk to Zander?"

"Go get 'em Steve!" She said giving me a thumbs up. "Oh wait," She got something out of her purse and handed it to me, "wear this perfume, it's not really my style, but I think it fits you better." I put some on and it did smell really nice. I knocked on Zander's door and Nelson answered. He immediately fled the room, Kevin tagging close behind.

"Hey," I said awkwardly as I sat next to Zander on his bed. He was lying down with his face in his hands.

"Hi," Zander said through his palms. I took his hands away from his face and made him sit up look at me.

"Stop pouting." I told him.

"I'm not pouting," he pouted. "I'm sorry I ruined our relationship." He apologized and put his face back into his hands.

"You didn't ruin our relationship!" I said making him look at me again, "Obviously you care about me."

"Stevie you know I do" He said sincerely lying back down.

"Knowing a person really cares about you can _actually_ be beneficial to a relationship." I said lying down next to him, I grabbed his arm and positioned it so I could rest my head on it.

"What does this make us?" That was the second time that question had been asked within 24 hours.

"I don't know." I sighed looking up at him. "Does it really matter?"

"What do you mean?" Zander asked turning over and wrapping his other arm around me.

"I mean, does it really matter what we call ourselves? The only thing that should matter is that we are in a relationship that we want are…" I couldn't find the word.

"Happy?" He smiled.

"Yeah, but we can't be happy all the time."

"We can try." Zander suggested hopefully.

"We can try." I repeated. "Let's get outta here." I said trying to get up but Zander pulled me down. He rolled on top of me and kissed me. We made out until we fell off the bed… Long story.

"Come on let's go." He took my hand and we walked out the hotel room.

**Sorry this was short! The next chapter will most likely be an epilogue of some sort… But who knows really? Review please!**


	7. Locked Doors and Brick

**So this is the last one! I'm sad that it's over but happy that everyone loved it so much. If you have been reading the story but never reviewed, I would really appreciate a review because it will be your last chance! I hope that you enjoyed my first Zevie fic and anticipate more of them to come. **

**This chapter is in 3****rd**** person. **_**It's also rated T**_

A few years later…

Kacey banged on Stevie's dressing room door. Gravity 5 was a famous band now. Their popularity came to be was actually the result from Stevie and Zander's 'Hey Juliet' kiss. A person eating at the table across from them filmed their performance, not knowing what would come from it, on their phone. They posted the video on youtube and it became an internet sensation. People started seeing them in more and more concerts. On "Zevie's" one-year anniversary, they were performing and Zander sang 'Hey Juliet' to surprise her. That publicity stunt got them a performance on the Today Show. And the band's fanbase increased noticeably. Now they are on tour to promote their new album.

"Stevie, come on we are already late! The tour bus was supposed to leave over an hour ago! You haven't left your room and Zander is nowhere to be found!" Kacey yelled through her door. She tried to open the door but it was locked, "Graahhh! Stevie I know you are in there now come on help us look for Zander!"

"Hold on!" Stevie yelled at her best friend.

"I'm getting Brick!" Kacey threatened, Brick was one of their bodyguards. He was cool but really scary. He was actually quite the wimp, he cries at almost all romantic comedies, he has so many pets because whenever that ASPCA commercial with all the deprived animals come on he has to get a new puppy or kitty, he also knits. "Brick, can you unlock the door? I just need to get in."

"Sure." His voice was deep and threatening, it sure didn't fit his personality. Brick nodded and unlocked the dressing room door, smiled then walked away.

"Now what do we have he-" Kacey started when she opened the door but was speechless when she looked at what was going on.

Zander was only dressed in his boxers, hair unstyled.

"I found Zander!" Stevie announced victoriously, trying to hide the fact that she was dressed in only her jeans and her bra and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Guys? WHY? THAT'S GROSS!" Kacey covered her eyes with her hands. It never occurred to her that they were… _active_. It's not that she thought they weren't, she just never thought they were.

"Kacey, we have been on a bus for the past two months! We are not alone, we are with you and KEVIN and _NELSON_!" Zander yelled buttoning up his shirt.

"Yeah and we have been dating for like five years! Kasey we did it after the first year…" Stevie admitted while wrestling with her sleeves trying to get her arms through.

"Well, it's getting super late can we just get to the bus and forget this EVER HAPPENED?" Kasey suggested rubbing her eyes trying to erase the mental images of her bandmates having sex.

"Let's just call it even?" Stevie suggested and winked at her friend.

"Even? What do you mean even?" Zander sternly asked, he was like an older brother to Kacey so he wasn't happy with what Stevie was implying.

"Deal." Kacey said ignoring Zander's concern.

"Come on, let's hit the road!" Stevie shouted and grabbed both of their hands.

Life is a highway. Sometimes it's a bumpy ride. It can feel like a really long and boring drive. It can also be a fun journey. The path may be full of twists and turns. Detours will slow you down. Getting lost is frightening but you will always get back on the right path with some good directions. Yes, you'll get stuck in traffic. Yes, you may be pulled over for reckless driving. However, once you get to your destination, hitting the road will always be worth it.


End file.
